Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woven cloth.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional woven cloth is shown in patents TW M455021, TW M445027, and publication TW 200922780. The woven cloth is woven by threads along a longitudinal directions and a horizontal direction. The threads must be woven tightly to prevent the cloth from deforming, but the gaps among the threads are too narrow so that the cloth cannot breathe well.
In addition, the tightly woven cloth has a restricted resilience. For example, if the cloth is used on a shoe surface, the surface may be too tight so as to reduce the comfort.
Besides, when some sections on the cloth must have different resilience, another piece of cloth having different resilience has to be assembled with the original cloth. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture, and the resilience is not continuous.